


30 Day Manznor (and more!) Challenge!

by x_thisismybeautifulshow_x



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys Kissing, Coming In Pants, Condoms, Crossdressing, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Dry Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Fluff, Gay Sex, Grinding, Imagination, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Lube, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pillow Talk, Praise Kink, Safer Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sleepy Cuddles, Tight Pants, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_thisismybeautifulshow_x/pseuds/x_thisismybeautifulshow_x
Summary: I'm doing this thing. I might add more pairings, if I get bored. Haven't decided. Starting with Manznor. Will I make it? Will i get bored? Follow along and find out! Encouragement welcome and definitely needed! Get me through this thing!Enjoy!





	1. Closer to God (Cuddles/Naked)

**Author's Note:**

> Closer to God (Cuddles, naked)  
> The one where Trent and Brian cuddle after sex, naked. Some body worship, pillow talk, dirty words, and invitation for more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Brian and Trent are in an established relationship and Trent worships Brian and they cuddle after sex. The end.  
> Title (obv) from Closer by Nine Inch Nails

Sex with Brian is always intense. Coming down after that high takes some time and some practice. Trent doesn't think he will ever get used to the emptiness inside, but at least there are cuddles afterward.

After Brian comes back to the large bed they share and crawls under the silken black sheets, Trent rolls over and starts stroking his pale, milky skin. Brian groans outwardly, thanking his lucky stars once again for this beautiful man that whatever goodness he have done was kind enough to smile upon him and grace him with Trent, this God of a man.

Trent takes a moment to trace Brian's scars. This used to set Brian's teeth on edge but now it just makes him smile slightly, knowing Trent is loving every part of him, including the worst parts. The parts no one else could love.

"You know I love you more than anything, right?" Trent says, finally.  
"Yes, fucker, I knew that. I've known that. I love how you get under my skin and don't bother to dig your way back out. We set out to destroy the world, and I think we shouldn't stop until every last part of the world is a raging blaze."  
Brian's pretty mouth is hushed by a kiss while Trent is continuing to press his naked body against Brian's. Just as every night, Trent felt the need to protect Brian from himself and held him close. Sometimes it felt as though he was holding him closer every time, deeper inside. There were days when he felt as though holding Brian would swallow all the pain, take it within him, erase it somehow.  
This usually ended up with Brian as the smaller spoon, Trent cuddling him wrapped around his much larger body, his cock making surprise pokes in the mornings. Occupational hazards of being partners with the God of Fuck, he supposed.  
He turned over to Brian and recited his litany of praise to the taller man,  
"Baby, I will worship at your altar tonight. I will take every part of you and give you every part of me in return. I need you to complete me. You are my god, my father, my brother, my lover, my best friend, what completes me, and I will always lay myself at your feet to give you what I have. You come before me. You are above all others. You are mine."  
Brian never got used to this recitation of love and adoration. He lived for it though. Trent was his and he would never ever let him go.


	2. Starting to Scare Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two-prompt kiss/naked  
> Title from "Something I can Never Have" by Nine Inch Nails  
> Maybe a little violent, slightly consensual dubcon hot kiss, dry hump action  
> Enjoy

Lately so much pent up stress trying to record that damn album and Trent just wants to fucking go. Just, give it to Brian and forget the rest of the world exists for twenty minutes. Hard fucking, maybe some biting and some bruising. Who knows. Just stress relief is all he's asking for. This album has everyone on edge and no one is happy. Antichrist Superstar? More like the Devil himself.   
Brian's noticed. Trent's extra jumpy. In the studio barking out orders, like he owns the place. Well, he kinda does, but that doesn't mean Brian is gonna let it go down lightly.   
That afternoon, after a torturous recording session where Sean made him lay down vocal tracks over and over again until he wanted to fucking scream, he found Trent in his tiny cubicle of an office. He slammed the door open without even knocking first, and demanded to know why the fuck Trent was acting like a total prick.  
Trent stood, stared at his protege for a moment, and walked towards him. He opened his mouth as if to speak, then thought better of it. Without warning, he slammed his mouth against Brian's. He pushed Brian back against the office wall, shoving his tongue inside the frontman's mouth. When he finally pulled away, moments later, he pulled off his shirt and unzipped his pants, looking at Brian the whole time, daring him to speak. Brian caught the hint and began to remove his own clothing.   
As soon as they were both naked the making out resumed, hands flying everywhere, hair pulling, nails scratching, dry humping. Trent made to slam himself against Brian, pinned him against the wall, and humped his naked body. "I'm not going to fuck you. But I will use you to release myself. Got it? Now kiss me, bitch."  
Brian just nodded, and filed away the thought of the much smaller man dominating him for use later, in his own fantasies.   
He continued to explore the recesses of Trent's open mouth, as Trent's moans grew louder and his cock leaked more. He was close and getting closer and Brian's tongue was just urging him to satisfaction.  
Finally Trent's cock hit the sweet spot and released all over Brian's stomach. As he orgasmed, Brian's sweet tongue kissed him all the way through it. This made the orgasm even more powerful somehow, if that were possible.   
When Trent pulled himself off of Brian, he looked down at the mess he had made and tsked. "Go clean that off, bitch. And by the way, let's do this again sometime, sweetheart."  
Brian just shook his head. What had he gotten himself into anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god what did I do there and why did I like it so much? Normally not one for dub con but this wasn't really. Both parties were technically in agreement, I'm operating under the assumption that this is how they usually act. So don't hate.


	3. Sealed Up With Virgin Stitch (first time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day three  
> First time with these two.  
> I decided to make their first time somewhat canon, around the time Brian Warner was a journalist writing for 25th Parallel and interviewing Trent for the first time. He was a fan boy as we all know, and I was interested in exploring how their relationship grew from that point.  
> Title from "Tourniquet" by Marilyn Manson (one of my all time favorite songs from all time favorite albums)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is Trent always toppy and dommy?!  
> It's a running trend in my fic. Anyway. Enjoy spooky kids. Have some porn.

The long haired lanky boy in front of Trent cleared his throat. Clearly he was a fan boy, and he was having difficulty with this. He picked up his pen, turned on the tape recorder, and started the interview.  
After a few questions regarding the new music coming out and the basic where you from, what are your major influences, what's your favorite color, any advice for the fans questions, Brian could see Trent was getting a little agitated. Dare he say bored.  
Trent was more interested in the pretty boy than what was going on with the interview. What was his name again? Brandon? Oh, Brian. That's right. And he had a band. Sort of. Musical experiment. More like expertise in advertising, based on the posters around town he had seen. The Spooky Kids. Somehow his manager had ended up with a tape. He really should give them a listen, if only to hear this pretty boy's voice and have some wank bank material for later...  
"Trent, you okay man?" Brian snapped him out of his reverie.  
"Oh. Um, yes. Sorry. My favorite color is black and my advice to the fans is to go out and kick some ass. Also if you cant get to one of our shows this time around, sneak in. I really don't give a fuck."  
And that concluded the interview. As Brian was packing up the tape recorder, Trent grabbed his arm and asked him to stay. He wanted to get to know him.  
This was a surprise but Brian wasn't exactly shocked. He had a not so minor crush on Trent, and he wondered if it was that obvious. Maybe Trent noticed? Maybe Trent felt the same? But making a move?  
Well, he didn't have to wonder long, as Trent crossed the distance first. Kissed him full on the mouth. As they broke apart, Brian look in Trent's bright green eyes. "I want you. Please?"  
"Right this way,"  
Trent grabbed Brian's hand and led him down the hallway to a door which he opened, and there was a full sized bed with a black comforter and giant pillows. "This is my room. Come on in."  
Brian wasted no time. He closed the door and kissed Trent again, shucking his black shirt over his head and kissing his nipples. Trent responded by buckling his knees. They made their way to the bed and Trent threw Brian down and made out with him a while, poking his tongue through his mouth, exploring and enjoying the sensations. Once they broke apart the kiss, Trent asked Brian the important question.  
"Have you ever done this"  
"Not with a man, if that's what you're asking. My first time with a girl was on a baseball field and it was a two pump dump, but I've had sex with other girls. I like both men and women but never met a man good enough to fuck."  
This led Trent to take the position of top, to dominate Brian and ensure his first time was good. He found the tube of lube in the bedside drawer, squirted some on his hand, and slicked Brian up and began to prep him. One finger. Brian's moans were encouraging. Two fingers, then three. Finally, Trent figured he was ready.  
He grabbed the little foil square packet, ripped it open and rolled it on. "Safety first," he said. Brian nodded. He slicked himself before pushing, counting as he did. One, two, three. Once he pushed past the tight ring of muscle Brian breathed out the air he had been holding in, and nodded his okay for Trent to continue. At that, Trent began to move. Slow at first, then gradually picking up the pace as Brian became accustomed to his size and his ass being filled with cock. Brian grabbed his own and started pumping, trying to find his own release.  
Soon Trent's movements were quicker, harder, jerkier, until he moaned louder and finally screamed Brian's name as he caught his release, spilling inside Brian's ass. Brian soon followed, painting the bed with ropes of milky white.  
They stayed like that for a moment, connected to each other, not moving, coming down and catching their breath. Then finally, Trent moved off Brian and moved to kiss him on the mouth once more.  
"Thank you for letting me be your first. I hope we see more of each other. Can your band open for mine?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I never actually read the interview with 25th Parallel so I made it up on the fly and I'm writing this kinda late with one good eye. Forgive me my sins.  
> Also experienced Trent! Wooohooo.


	4. Kinda I Want To-masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day four-masturbation  
> Just the thought of Trent's cock makes Brian hard. So, he takes matters into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses.  
> Once again, enjoy the porn.  
> Title from Nine Inch Nails song cuz that's how I roll.

Brian had a decent enough imagination. Thankfully the object of his desires had left plenty to go on for him to use as fantasy fodder. Just the very thought of their exploits, the forbidden and delicious pleasures they shared. Oh. God.  
His right hand snakes down his waistband, into his boxers and his cock springs free of their confines. Oh baby. Fuck.  
He imagines Trent being the one grabbing him instead, and that speeds things up considerably. Hes panting, gasping, yes baby please. The thought of Trent and his cock. Yes. Fuck.  
Brian licks his fingers to moisten them just a little bit, give a little friction. Then he continues, up and down, fantasizing about his baby boy the whole time. Fuck. Fuck Trent. Can I come baby? Let me come? Please?  
Finally with a shudder and a full body jerk, Brian comes hard, painting the bed beneath him with cum. Oh fuck baby. Thank you for letting me come.  
He picks up his phone and calls Trent. "Hey baby, what you up to? Wanna come over?"


	5. Are You Less Than?-blow job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5-prompt blow job  
> This one is not Manznor in light of certain recent events in which Trent went off on a fan on the Nine Inch Nails board telling them "suck my entire cock," I'm sorry, I could not see myself doing a Manznor blow job without cracking up and putting that in there.  
> So, have some Tim Skold/John 5.   
> Title from the Nine Inch Nails song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time switching it up. Yay!  
> Beautiful blonde babes this time.

There has never been a sexier twink, thought Tim. The newest member of the band, he was still assimilating himself and learning how acceptable it was to basically throw yourself on your bandmates. In this case, whenever, wherever. It was encouraged.  
John had shown interest in Tim since the day they met and Tim was just waiting to make the move. Tonight after the show, he thought. That twink is mine.

After the third encore and the house lights went up, the bans exited the stage. Manson found Dita and they ran off together to do whatever it was they were going to do. Probably drink absinthe and stare moodily into the shadows before fucking loudly enough for everyone to hear and then disappear til tomorrow. Tim waited for John. When John came offstage Tim decided it was a good a time as any. He moved toward him and kissed him fully on the mouth. The look on John's face was priceless. First, shock. Then, he closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. Their tongues swirled together, exploring each others mouths.   
Tim broke the kiss. "I've wanted to do that for a long time. Sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you."  
"It's okay, you wanna go somewhere private?" John asked.  
With that, they retreated to their hotel and decided to go to John's room as it was bigger. As John took his pants off Tim had to snicker. "I knew it! I knew you went commando!"  
"How else am I gonna wear these skin tight pants?"  
Tim sat on the edge of the bed and cupped John's ass in his hands. He stroked John's cock, up and down in a twisting motion. Oh fuck, John gasped.  
Then Tim took John in his mouth. He sucked down on his length, took him all inside and licked him like he was his favorite candy.  
"Oh baby, you don't know what you've been doing to me this whole time. We are going to have so much fun together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I suck at writing blow jobs


	6. If it hurts baby please tell me-clothed getting off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6-clothed getting off  
> Dry humping, lap dance, grinding (sort of), dirty talk, all with clothes still on to heighten the friction.  
> As usual, no excuses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Tourniquet by Marilyn Manson  
> Some of my favorite kinks involved in this story. (Yes, I do enjoy grinding and dry humping, that was my first ever real experience getting a person with a penis off. You never forget that. Soft spot in my heart and in my genitals. Ha.)  
> Dirty talk is always nice.   
> I'm in rarepair hell for this one. I present Gidget Gein (Brad Stewart) and Pogo, spooky kids era. In memorium.

Pogo supposed the things Brad did to him were best not shared with the rest of the band. Even in a band such as this one, there had to be limits regarding sexuality and experimentation. Hell, the rest of them had girlfriends. Brad was openly bisexual but he wasn't exactly flaunting it. Best to keep it under wraps and not tell anyone, at least for now.  
Oh, but what they shared dammit. Brad in his dresses. He knew Pogo's very weakness and exploited it for all it was worth. Not even Brian could fulfill that need for feminine androgyny. The very shape he made, tenting out the front of the dress, the fabric bunching to the front. Oh fuck. Just beautiful. Pogo would climb on top and sit down, slide back and forth, riding Brad's cock and letting the friction from the fabric work him til he came, whispering to Brad what a beautiful girl he made, a dirty fucking girl.   
Sometimes the tables turned and Brad would do the same for Pogo. He would get that look in his eye, the one Pogo knew so well. Baby, I need you right fucking now. No need to undress. Pogo' s leather pants provided beautiful friction and Brad would know just how to make him come in his pants.   
The times they shared. Oh man. Pogo would always remember.


End file.
